<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Guard's Purpose by ChaosWithImagination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776431">A Guard's Purpose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWithImagination/pseuds/ChaosWithImagination'>ChaosWithImagination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Star Wars Merchant Series. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, shameless OC fanfics, star wars ocs - Freeform, wait and see?, who knows - Freeform, will there even be jedi?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWithImagination/pseuds/ChaosWithImagination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Resc, a well-credited merchant guard, falls into hard times after his merchant house goes bankrupt. He gets hired to protect a different kind of cargo this time, a young Mirialan Sultia, whose powerful family places her as a target. Little does he know that Sultia is not a helpless child and within her shewed mind she has already laid out plan for her future and he is included. Even if he doesn't know yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Team Family - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Star Wars Merchant Series. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791946</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Guard's Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own STar Wars or any of its characters. I do own my OCs and love them dearly</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Chapter 1: The Indellion Disaster. </p>
<p>Resc tapped his earpiece for what felt like the hundredth time that night, with a deep frown on his face. His partner, Goran grinned at him from across the cargo bay.<br/>
“Still hearing that phantom silence?” he asked, amusement clear in his voice. Resc sighed loudly and looked over to him. </p>
<p>“It isn’t phantom,” he said in the slow measured voice of one that has had this same argument multiple times, “There is a….” he paused and tapped the earpiece again, “I’m telling you, every time we enter this section there are momentary radio silence like…an intermittent jamming signal.” </p>
<p>Goran snorted a laugh, “Intermittent jamming signal,” he smirked, “You’re beginning to sound like crazy dockhand Bilas who keeps thinking the trade Federation is part of a huge conspiracy!” </p>
<p>This time Resc cracked a fond a grin at the mention of the old dockhand who would sing the evils of the Trade Federation while still working for them continuously. No one ever paid attention to Bilas. </p>
<p>“Well you might hear my intermittent silences if you kept your mind on the job,” Resc teased, “Instead of having it wander over to a particular you know who….” He winked over at Goran. Goran groaned and tapped a pair of fingers to his helmet. </p>
<p>“You are so old, I swear,” he moaned, “Who even shirks at saying girlfriend these days Resc?” The older Mirialan was about to reply when the ship’s light flicked and there was a dull shudder. The two shared a look and then the alarms blared off. The cargo bay was washed in red light and sound however their earpieces were utterly silence. Goran reached up and tapped the earpiece and then looked over to Resc, a sick look of realization dawning on him. Resc grit his jaw and nodded sharply.</p>
<p>“Stay here and protect the cargo, I’ll check on the gunner deck.” He shouted over the noise and raced up the step, boots falling with a sharp metal clang at each step. He paused at the cargo bay door, switched his gun safety off and with a deep breath in and opened the door to see crew mates scuttling about frantically. He grabbed an arm of a Twi’lek, yanking the man to a stop. “What’s going on?” he shouted. The Twi’lek looked at him with large eyes full of fear and confusion.</p>
<p>“Pirates!” he shouted back with a slightly hysterical tone, “But our comms are down; the ship is going crazy. We have relays running with instructions but…” he paused ominously looking around, “I don’t know…I just don’t know….” Resc dropped his arm and the crewmate ran off to some unknown destination. The shuddering of the ship was happening more frequently; clear result of taking on heavy fire, making it hard ot keep hit footing as he ran along the corridors to the nearest gunner pod. He slammed the open button on the door and the vastness of space yawned before him through the thick durasteel glass of the gunner’s station. </p>
<p>“Koras, what’s the situation?” he asked, gently tapping the gunner on the shoulder. The man didn’t even turn to look at him as he answered. </p>
<p>“We didn’t even see when they appeared,” Koras replied, unleashing a rapid trail of yellow plasma beams following the erratic flight path of a pirate fighter, “Everything was normal and then we hit a patch of comm silence. Next thing you know we are taking on fire. Good thing we are trained for what to do without spoken commands eh?”  He spared a flash of a grin at Resc before returning to battle, “Strange thing is….we are getting hammered but nothing enough to actually so anything more than batter the shields. I wonder if this might all just be a….” </p>
<p>BOOM! </p>
<p>The ship tilted sharply to one side, both men toppling at the sudden shift in direction. Resc felt the ship tremble under his boots. “That explosion,” he grunted as he grabbed a hold of the walls and tried to right himself, “came from…below!” With an extra exertion, he pulled himself up, fought his way out the door and now up the steeply slopped corridor towards the cargo bay, dodging sparking wires flailing around him and small flares of fire from the circuitry. He instinctively tapped his earpiece and the cursed at the silence. He was sweating from the heat when he arrived and all but fell through the cargo bay door as it hissed open. </p>
<p>“GORAN!” he shouted, scanning the cargo bay for his partner and then froze. The reason for the boom was staring him in the face. The hard, blunt nose of a ship was embedded at the far end of cargo bay sealing the breach it had made; a stream of figures hustling to and fro from the open door way of the ship with cargo liberated from the packing crates. His reckless call has been drowned out by the noise of alarms and general groaning of the ship. He began to make his way down when a burst of rapid fire from behind some crates peppered the pirate’s supply line, hitting one and winging others. There were angry cries and pained ones and a return of sporadic fire in the general direction of the burst. But Resc knew the Goran would have already moved on and made a guess at his trajectory and moved to intercept his partner. The two met up just behind another crate, Goran’s blaster pointed at his head, the priming whine of the trigger already at it’s peak before he pointed the blaster to the floor quickly. </p>
<p>“Are you insane creeping up on me like that?” Goran hissed from behind clenched teeth. The right side of his face bore a long scorch mark from blaster fire and the green skin was blackened. Resc grimaced at the sight a little. </p>
<p>“Love your new look,” he replied with an attempt at a grin, “What made you decide to go for it?” Goran glared at him and then a small grin flashed across his face.<br/>
“Thought it might make me more dashing for Renel,” he said, “One of those bandits helped me out. There are around ten of them but only one got in a decent shot.” He looked back and made a gesture with hand and the two of them moved of again at a crouch. </p>
<p>“Well there are only nine now and some others are sporting wounds,” Resc corrected him, “Let’s see if we can make those number a bit more likable.” Goran looked at him surprised then nodded sharply. With that they parted and got to work.</p>
<p>Resc took a wide route along the outer rim of the large square-shaped cargo bay, taking the upward tilt section of the ship to spare his injured partner. He quickly worked his way, zig zagging towards a staircase that ran up the side of the cargo bay to a catwalk that lined the walls. The blaster fire had ceased with a lack of targets for the pirates; the only noise was the still blaring alarms and groaning of the ship. The tilt of the ship was making it hard to maneuver but when he made it to the staircase, and snuck up to get a look; he was in a perfect position to view their impromptu battlefield with him being closer to the pirate ship that he had expected. He couldn’t see Goran anywhere but the line of pirates was smaller now and he realized that some had gone into the cargo section after them. He cursed in his mind, pulled up his blaster and aimed at the line and opened fire.<br/>
The rain of blue plasma beams immediately got him the attention he was looking for; the pirates red plasma blasts scorching his armor as he jumped down into the cover of the crates, rolled and began running. A pirate rounded a crate and fired at him, the shot slamming into his shoulder armor throwing him off stride. He dropped to a knee, his shot hitting the pirate in his stomach. He was already off before the body dropped. A burning pain sliced along his side, he hissed and lurched to the left forcing himself to not touch or check the wound. Instead he waiting for a few seconds, the rounded to the opposite side of the crate and caught the pirate trying to sneak up on him. He smirked grimly at the body thudded to the floor from his shot. He was about to move again when he heard a loud voice call out. </p>
<p>“All men back to me,” there was another pause and then the voice spoke again, “Now then my friend, who don’t we end this like civil creatures? I have your partner here and I would rather like to see your face before I decide what to do with him.” </p>
<p>Resc wasn’t sure if this was a feint but after a few seconds Goran’s voice rang out with a sharp cry of pain and Resc gritted his teeth, his hand gripping the blaster tightly, unsure of what to do. </p>
<p>“I don’t ask twice,” the previous Voice said, obviously now the leader of this band, “Come out now and I promise I won’t kill him right away. I do so like to meet my adversaries before I end them. And if he is your partner, then I am sure you would not want him to die alone, now would you?” </p>
<p>Resc closed his eyes for a moment then snapped them open. “Fine,” he called out, “I’m coming out.” Their merchant ship had not been under attack for long but there was a very slim hope that help was on its way. The ship was not very far from Indellion Space and he knew that if the mandatory checks were not sent; someone might send a check vessel to look out for them.  Even if this was not true, he would not leave Goran out there. He stepped out of his cover moving steadily towards the imbedded ship, blaster at the ready. The pirates coming into view, with Goran, hung up between them. His fellow Mirialan looked up at him as he arrived. The pair that had Goran pointed their blasters at his head; the rest pointed theirs as Resc. </p>
<p>“Sorry…” Goran said, coughing a bit, “I ran into an ambush.” </p>
<p>“Nothing to be sorry about. Could have happened to me too,” Resc stated, then looked at the Pirate Leader, “So here I am. What now?” </p>
<p>“Drop your weapon and let’s chat a little, shall we?” the Weequay said with a nasty grin. Resc hesitated and the Leader turned to nod at the pirates that held Goran. Resc growled low and dropped his blaster with a clatter. The Leader smiled again. “So very accommodating. Thank You.” </p>
<p>“You won’t get away with this,” Resc said, “The Trade Federation does not take lightly to Pirates or anyone stealing from them. The owner of this ship is a very powerful Merchant.”<br/>
The Pirate laughed, tossing his head back for a second. “The owner of this ship is the reason you are here. He did not abide the wonderful rules of your precious trade federation. And now he had to pay up a little extra to learn his lesson.”</p>
<p>Resc frowned. “What the hell are you talking about? Do you expect me to believe that the Trade Federation hires Pirates to do some kind of clandestine dirty work?” He scoffed, “I don’t believe you. Pirates are notorious liars.” </p>
<p>The Weequay looked affronted and glared at him. “Well my friend, it is one thing to lie and another to be completely disbelieved when one is telling the truth! I don’t think I like you at all anymore. Believe what you will but your deaths will be not because of us but because of your own federation!” </p>
<p>The Weequay was about to fire, when Resc’s comms flared to life making him wince and a voice boomed through the speakers. </p>
<p>“This is the Indellion Enforcer Ship, the Alaren,” the commanding voice called out, “Your pirate vessels are being destroyed and your jamming signal removed. Surrender now.”<br/>
The pirates all looked up and around with alarm. “But…we had more time!” one of them shouted a note of fear in his voice.</p>
<p>“Clearly favour was found!” the Leader snarled in disgust, “Merchants!” </p>
<p>The momentary loss of focus on the part of the pirates was all Resc needed. He grabbed up his fallen blaster rifle and fired at the pirates that held Goran; the both of them going down. As Goran dived for the pirate’s guns; a plasma bot struck Resc in the ribs, sending him sprawling with a cry of pain. The Pirate Leader advanced on him, taking aim again when one of his men grabbed his arm. “Not enough time sir, we have to go now!” With that they both spun and began running back to their ship. </p>
<p>“I will remember you!” the Weequay called back to Resc. Resc didn’t have the energy to reply. The plasma bolt to his side felt like someone had taken a long hot rod of metal and slid into his lungs. His legs were weak and shaking as he gasped for air. Goran grabbed him under his arms and began hauling him back as fast as he could, making Resc scream a little in protest. </p>
<p>“The ship is going to move out!” Goran grunted, “The vacuum will suck us out. Get up you idiot!” Resc groaned and with what felt like the last of his energy, shoved to his feet. Goran wrapped an arm around his waist, inadvertently gripping on his wound making his gasp breathlessly but he shoved the pain aside as they agonizingly moved towards the doorway. </p>
<p>The whine of the ship’s engines began to blot out all sounds and the metal screamed at the ship pulled away. Cold air swirled in as they fought up the staircase, gripping the railings on for dear life, hauling themselves along the metal towards safety. Then as the door swung open automatically for them; an invisible force gripped them from behind with a horrible whoosh of sound and Resc knew that they had lost to space. This was how it would end; them getting sucked out into blackness and death.<br/>
A pair of hands reached in a grabbed them by the collars and hauled them through the door; the door sealing with a hiss behind them as they collapsed onto the corridor. Koras smirked down at them. </p>
<p>“Where have you two been hiding all this time? You are missing out the fun!” </p>
<p>Resc groaned and rolled over, his energy utterly spent. Goran’s face hovered over his, shouting something at him but the words were dulled out by a thick silence falling over him. The last thing he saw was Koras bending to pick him up.<br/>
“Don’t grab my wound,” he muttered and passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this fanfic! I really hope that you enjoy the small world building within the vast universe of Star Wars. Lemme know what you think about the fic as well! comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>